


self

by inuredaydream



Series: feral fuckers feburary [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "Tommy" is 16 and "Thomas" is 21, Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Selfcest Fic, Time Travel, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuredaydream/pseuds/inuredaydream
Summary: the older blonde looked down at tommy, and tommy just squinted at the older. he muttered out a “who the fuck are you?”
Relationships: TommyInnit/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: feral fuckers feburary [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160000
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	self

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dremslittlesimp](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dremslittlesimp).



> sex time
> 
> for my friend dee
> 
> edit: cant believe i singlehandedly founded the tommycest tag, i stay winning.

tommy was never supposed to be here. 

that was the least the smaller blonde could say. he had tampered too much with something that he didn’t understand in the world, and now he pays for it. by not even knowing where the hell he is. 

ok, to be fair, he DOES. but it isn’t the same. not at all. 

it isn’t a bad change, but it is unusual, he traverses through a strange new version of the prime path. no red vine to be found. everything has seemingly been tidied up. and when he went to go make the turn to go left and go to his farm to hopefully get some food and maybe see his house. he now sees that instead of a big, blocky, and, admittedly, an ugly house that was just the bulb on the side of a hill. there was an actual cottage there. made out of birch wood and cobblestone. trapdoors, and fences. the walkway was nice and defined, and ninja’s house was nowhere to be found behind him. he looked back to the three, and instead of it being the small sapling it was. it was aged, and large. the leaves acting as protection over the specific bench from the elements. the sunset was clear as say, and any obstructions of that were not removed. 

he walked over, grass being smushed under his sneakers, his small frail body sighing as he kicked back and leaned back as he sat on the bench to watch the sunset. he eyed the enderchest (that looked quite aged) and grabbed chirp out, and slotted it in the jukebox to start playing. even if this paradise-seeming place was a dream. he could indulge a little bit in the comforting festivities. 

he recalled earlier when he went to lmanburg, instead of there being a huge crater, it had been filled with water and fishes. graves lined an area next to it, listing off all the lives, pets , and people who were taken from the final l’manburg battle. the hole had overgrown with life, and it was bustling with sea lifee and coral. it almost looked perfect for an underground paradise, for a new l’manburg. but he didn’t bother to dip himself into the depths of the sea, instead, he let it be, turning on his heel and walking away to let his past go far behind him. the thoughts of a decent tune, made with digital tips and taps. he sighed and watched as the sky went from blue, to pruple and blue, to orange and red, to a dar bronze, and finally, the dark blue takes over the sky and the constellations show themselves. the moon can barely be seen on the other side, and tommy smiles. 

of course, he didn’t realize the shuffling and the rustle of a stomp of leaves, and a footstep, but he did hear the leaves behind his rustle. along with another noise, a voice, to be particular. it was his own, but a little deeper. his head turned to view himself. 

this. this was confusing. 

the older blonde looked down at tommy, and tommy just squinted at the older. he muttered out a “who the fuck are you?”. but the older just said, “i could say the same to you, buddy.” 

ok, fair question. tommy just silenced himself and looked the man up and down. he looked like himself. in fact, he was pretty damn convinced that the man in front of him was himself. but he was no longer a lanky teenager. he was an adult now, with the smallest amount of blonde stubble growing on his chin. he had that same goofy smile, but his hair was still in its short-puffy state. he had a better posture, and he was sporting an antarctic empire uniform. with the red cape draping upon his shoulders. he looked very charismatic, and he even had the guts to strut around in heeled boots, just as techno did. his hands were folded, almost with poise. it just didn’t make sense. behind him, wielded a used trident. with tape around the middle for a grip. 

tommy wasn’t going to lie when he said the man was disturbingly attractive, how old was he? 21? that has to be himself, too many things align, and he lives here? the smaller obviously has a sign of confusion on his face, as the older just sighs, and pats the head of the smaller. he’s snapped out of his thoughts and turns to look at the professional-looking elder. tommy squinted before he asked the very obvious question: what’s your name? 

he replied with tommy, though professionally, he goes by thomas. 

tommy said that his name was tommy, so he would just call the other tommy “thomas”, the other one didn’t seem to mind. if anything, he was in support of this decision, as if they both had the same name, it would, without a doubt, confuse the both. 

thomas looked at tommy, and he listened to the disk that was playing on a loop, he eyed the boy and requested if he could join. tommy didn’t seem to mind, he smiled as the older version of himself took off the red cape and let his blue-tinted undershirt be illuminated by the sun. he eyed the other boy, and of course, he had to explain why he was here , to begin with. so tommy went ahead and started explaining his reasoning for appearing here. 

he had found some strange machine in karl’s newer town, a mushroom-based town, in the lowest levels of the library was a secret room, and he had tampered with the machine. now he doesn’t know where he is. he doesn’t even know how to get back. and the elder tommy, thomas, just looked down at him and smiled. reassuring him that he will return home because of course, he’s lived through this exact same experience. his demeanor very calm as he assures tommy that nothing will go wrong during this visit, and they will come and get him, and tommy will be okay. 

well, coming from someone who literally has seen that exact event happen. tommy puts his trust in thomas, hoping that this isn’tt some lie to make him feel better. and instead, it actually comes true and he can get home. tommy turns his head next, and asks when they will come for him. thomas said that it would be only a day and a half. and that reassured tommy greatly. the lights outside were still bright but the moon was out. thomas pat the youngers back and took the disk out, handing it to tommy. saying that it was pretty late, and they should head inside of thomas’ cottage for the night. 

tommy accepted the offer, already being comfortably only in precise of himself. he approached the home and stepped up a small stair to get to the door. the inside was a very warm and comfortable bungalow-like atmosphere. the candles and the lanterns, the wood that lined the walls reminded tommy a lot of logstedshire. but it was different it was nicer. no terracotta or concrete, but still had nicely colored windows. it smelled of pumpkin pie and was dimly comfortable just enough that it was a nice house. 

thomas said he could settle down, this was tommy’s temporary home, as he usually lived with technoblade back in the antarctic empire. but he was here for a little so he could bask in home. because even after a while, he would feel homesick. tommy turned to see the older putting away his armor onto an armor stand, and him peeling any clunky accessories off his body and onto the racks next to the stand. tommy observed as he took off the boots and they went into the kitchen only in some soft silk shirt, long puffy pants , and some socks, he looked about as elegant as technoblade. as they turned their back to go into the other room. momentarily, he noticed that he had his hair grown out. like techno and philza. his being thrown into a masculine bun. 

he ignored the flush that grew on his face, and instead just decided to look at the items that decorated the top of the fireplace, he eyed the pictures. tommy nearly towered over philza and not too much taller than techno. wilbur’s ghost was also there he presumed, as for the floating uniform (he knew ghosts couldn’t be caught on camera), they were all standing proud, philza looked even more aged than before. but the noticeable part was the fact that his wings were now replaced with some sort of gliders. they acted as wings, he presumed. as his wings had been burnt away protecting wilbur from the explosion. 

he kept looking around the room at the different trinkets that littered the room, pictures lined the wall, and tommy was about to turn a heel and go sit down on an armchair nearby until he saw a warn out bell, with two mallets sitting right next to it on top of a log. a sign was hung crookedly next to it, with his handwriting: TWITCH PRIME BELL. and excitement went through tommy’s body, he raced over to the bell and grabbed one of the mallets before starting to hit it and yell out. and he thought that thomas would be annoyed with what the other was doing. instead, he raced in, almost slipping from the socks, and grabbed the other mallet, smirking at tommy before he hit the bell himself a copious amount of times.

they both had a good laugh before thomas departed from tommy again, and tommy asked what he was doing. thomas exclaimed that he was getting himself a slice of the pie, and tommy could have some too if he desires. he said that he had been strangely craving it that very day, and tommy just shrugged. we all get weird cravings every once in a while. he takes a slice and lets his fork dig into the soft pie, and thomas turned on the tv and let the technology play out. tommy was utterly shocked, he turned thomas, TVs are a thing?? 

thomas affirmed to him that yes, technology was now here. before, technology was a thing that was only in fairytales or in-jokes. but now it was here, and very frequently used. the progression of the world ever since dreams imprisonment was astounding, now that they no longer had to deal with the utter thread that everything they loved and cared about was just going to get destroyed by a sadistic monster that only craved power.

they had lots of fun conversations that night, thomas giving his tales about how things have been, affirming about all things get better. and now that dream was imprisoned, things can finally go right, and change can finally begin for tommy. tommy was absolutely excited for what this beautiful, aesthetic, and promising future held for him. he sighed and thanked thomas again for reassuring the boy. he really thought that it would all go down again, and he would lose himself. thomas would embrace him in a hug, and the conversation got deeper, as tommy talked about all his experiences, and wondered how his older self coped with these issues.

of course, all these words were shyly admitted, but thomas insisted that he knew and it was okay. he told him about how he coped after the exile. about how to deal with the fact that some things bring back unpleasant memories, and how he could be happier with himself, now that he’s gone. he didn’t need to worry about dream killing him or ruining his life. but thomas did advise to stop visiting dream. as he was a master manipulator. and he could even try to manipulate his way out of jail by pretending he’s made the changes when in reality, he hasn’t.

tommy and thomas talked for hours, the darker hours of the night, as monsters groaned and skeletons rattle just outside, the two knew they would be okay. they opened themselves up, and thomas was willing to listen to all of tommy struggles. he was very mature, but he still had that very spiteful, jokingly funny childishness to him that made him unique. oh, and the persistent big man jokes. it made tommy get chuckles and thomas looked so fucking proud of himself for making his younger self laugh.

later in the night, they were both tired, it was around 11 according to the clock. they had had fun, basking in front of the fire, and chatting and laughing and wresting.

speaking of wrestling, they were doing it again right now.

their bodies fighting and pulling, grasping and kicking. it was gentle enough that it didn’t bruise or hurt each other. they were laughing at each other loudly, scolding and making loud noises. one particular move pulled by thomas had started tommy enough that he had stopped. in a sudden move, the elder had overpowered him by grabbing his wrists and pinning him down to the flooring. they just eyed each other. but thomas had a cocky grin, as he keeps him trapped.  _ no where you can go now.  _

tommy flushed a bit, embarrassment was most of it to be fair, how he had lost the battle, but a small bit of it was the fact that the older version of himself, a hotter version of himself at that, was pinning him down on the carpet and was looming over him. thomas hadn’t moved, he hadn’t let go of tommy either. they just stared. tommy was just panting due to the exercise. and thomas grasped tommy's arms, and they just kept  _ staring.  _ tommy had to close his eyes out of embarrassment, and whined out, begging for the other to leave him alone, please! 

thomas couldn’t though, he kept looking, a stunned look on his face as his smirk had fallen. instead, an unreadable emotion, but it wasn’t a negative one. he was just a pink as the boy below. hands let go of his wrists after a moment, but tommy didn’t feel the need to scatter up off the floor, he definitely didn’t want to once he felt the hands go from his arms (which stayed in position, despite them no longer being held down), and went down his sides, a bit of his stomach showing from the shirt that had risen up his body. thomas looked at tommy as his eyes shot opened and looked back at the elder. he was silently asking for consent, but instead of tommy actually  _ saying  _ he could go, he just asked… what he was doing.

apparently, the other read this as a fearful statement, because his hands retracted from the sides of tommy’s body. but the younger hands raced to grasp thomas’ wrists and put them back. he slotted them there, and then just let himself stay still for a moment before he threw his hands back again, and thomas murmured something out that tommy didn’t quite catch. not that it mattered. 

thomas’ hands ran up the sides of the obedient boy’s body, and he kept looking at him. the other looks so flushed. and he just realized how much bigger he was from his younger self. its so fucking appealing, now that he thinks of it. and the fact above all is that, he remembers how he felt about adults before and he remembers that… he loved them. passionately. he had such a lust for wanting to fuck, or more specifically, though he’d never say it, be fucked by an older man. it was such a kink, he had jerked off countless times to someone taking him.

with this knowledge, he knew that he just  _ had  _ to indulge.

now being aware that tommy would be absolutely into thomas just plowing him, he wasted no time in doing so. his hands brushed along the sides of his torso, as his body writhes on the floor. he leaned close to himself, and murmured about  _ wow, so little standards that you’ll fuck yourself?  _ he let out a quiet chuckle as his other hand went down to palm at the little one’s erection.  _ you’re so cute. _

tommy whined out again, he couldn’t bare this. he needed more. he arched against thomas and begged for more. luckily, thomas was going to be gentle to the small boy. he was going to be nicer to the smaller. as the small boy arched his body against the weight of the taller version of himself. thomas rocking his body right against tommy’s, the soft moans that spilled out of the younger body made him feel so incredibly erotic. thomas keeps palming him as he felt himself grow inside of his soft-silk pants. emulating the fashion of a medieval noble. 

in some way, tommy felt like a prince and thomas was an angel. he was treating him with every desire he could want. any type of love he would like he could have, and it was here.

tommy didn’t even realize whenever thomas had pulled himself out of his pants, his erection dangling freely, stiff and already leaking. he looks at tommy, and tommy looks back at him. tommy whines as his hips buck upwards, in an attempt to gain some pleasure from the man before him. it wouldn’t take long, of course, thomas was gentle, tommy knew that under the whole persona and all, he was a soft soul. and he couldn’t find it in himself to hurt someone, not in something so emotional.

he grabbed tommy’s pants and pulled them down to reveal his small, aching dick. tommy mewled out as thomas gripped it, it wasn’t anything spectacular. but it was lengthy and cute. thomas wanted to mock the other, but couldn’t find it in himself to. instead, thomas went ahead and spat onto his fingers, grasping one of tommy’s legs, he swung one over his shoulder to prevent him from really wiggling away. his legs spread open, where one was on the ground and one was over the others shoulder. he squeaked out and muttered out a  _ go easy.  _

thomas pet the smaller as he dipped the fingers he spat on into tommy, he arched and yelped out, but thomas just pet tommy softly and hushed him. murmuring on how it was going to be okay, and he could handle this. tommy averted his eyes and just muttered out  _ whatever…  _ but the eyes told a different story. a one of lust, want, and desire. thomas couldn’t wait to plunge himself straight into himself, his eyes rolled back as he kept his eyes concentrated on plugging the now-three fingers inside of the boy. fingerbanging the boy into oblivion, and he could tell that the younger loved every second of it. the younger small body arching back. pressed back on the carpeting as thomas was now on his knees, ready to wreck the boy.

he pulled out his fingers and met a disappointed whine from his partner. thomas smiled as he spat again on his dick. because unlike convenient stories he had read, thomas didn’t exactly have convenient lube. it’s the best he can do for him in the meantime. he pats the small one’s head, and he hushed him and pushed his hips into the smaller, and tommy could be heard mewling out, moaning into the air as his back arched, the penetration and the big hands that were grasping his body. the position of his body thomas’ dick reaches all deepest parts of him. 

thomas thrust deeply into the teen, and in exchange, the teen roared back many different moans, his hands grasping on tommy’s waist as he gripped his body to go forward and backward onto his body. tommy arched and yelped as he was stimulated nearly-immediately in that special bundle of nerves that would send him into ecstasy. he mumbled about how it was  _ so deep, so good-.  _ with the exhausted breath, it was all punched away whenever he was pushed into with a sensual velocity of heat.

tommy grasped thomas’ silk shirt, he looked up at him desperately as he pleaded for him to  _ fuck me.  _ thomas couldn’t complain, he wouldn’t complain. he didn’t want to anyhow, it felt so incredibly angelic with these two paradoxes, a forbidden cloud of loving one’s self. he’s arching his back again as he whines. but then tommy starts yelling, screaming, wanting, panting, hotter, faster.  _ need it, want it, all of it, fuck fuck- _

finally, thomas unloaded inside of tommy, and tommy whined as he stuttered and splattered all over himself and thomas. it was barely a high, it was very quick but very fuzzy and romantic. the two, after thrusting it out and whining and crying, were at a stagnant, panting and taking deep breaths against the skin, and thomas pulled tommy close to him, nuzzling him to his chest. he would carry him away eventually.

they slept with a comfortable aura under blankets later the night, and slept for what felt like an eternity. tommy would almost,  _ almost,  _ not mind staying here for a  _ little _ longer.

**Author's Note:**

> send any questions here if you want  
> https://curiouscat.qa/inuredaydreams


End file.
